[Published German Patent Application] DE 34 13 749 A1 discloses a laser module having a rotationally symmetric housing consisting of two sections. One of the sections contains a fixedly mounted encased semiconductor laser. The other contains the imaging lens and the subscriber optical waveguide, both fixedly mounted. The position of the semiconductor laser is determined by the fit of the laser casing in a recess in the one section. The laser chip typically is not located exactly in its intended position, but is spatially dislocated from it by a range of several tens of nanometers. Thus, the optical axis of the laser does not coincide with the centerline of its housing section; furthermore, the position of the laser varies in the axial direction from its intended position. These deviations are eliminated by adjusting. both sections of the module to each other to obtain the maximum intensity of the light exiting at the end of the subscriber optical waveguide. In this position to each other, both housing sections are immovably connected to each other by welding, soldering or cementing. The localized heat application during welding or soldering of the two sections may result in distortions, causing loss of adjustment. Cementing, on the other hand, is critical considering the mechanical and thermal stability. A correction of the angular deviation between the optical axis of the laser chip and the mechanical axis of the laser casing does not take place. Furthermore, the bisectioned character of the module housing is disadvantageous, because locally applied changes of temperature cannot spread fast nor evenly enough over the weld or solder joints or the cemented connections. This is however, of grave importance, since partial distortions of the laser housing, caused by temperature, do influence the adjustment. Lastly, the fixed coordination of the imaging optics to the subscriber optical waveguide rules out another means to optimize. Also, the bisectioning of the housing is uneconomical due to higher costs of manufacturing.